Happy Birthday Drago
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Hermione souhaite offrir un cadeau original à celui qui partage sa vie. Et lorsqu'elle met son envie à exécution, cela donne un cadeau très spécial qui pourrait bien mettre Hermione très mal à l'aise. ONE SHOT


Hello ! Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 5 juin 2012 et Drago fête ses 32ans (et il n'a pas de calvitie précoce parce que JK venait de se prendre un coup sur la tête quand elle a écrit cette phrase. Bon vous me direz, elle s'est pris plusieurs coups sur la tête avant d'écrire l'épilogue parce que Hermione mariée à Ron + Albus Severus + Scorpius + La calvitie de Drago... JK tu sais que je t'aime, que tu es mon Dieu vivant et que je pourrais me sacrifier pour toi, mais l'épilogue... breffons je m'égare ! ) **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRAGO** (et puis en plus je suis sûre que le Drago de 32ans qui vit quelque part en UK (oui, il existe vraiment POINT BARRE. Vous croyez que JK elle a inventé tout ça ou quoi. Non, non, non, c'est une sorcière elle aussi. Elle me l'a dit, même qu'après ça j'ai écrit mon OS "Ah les Moldus", breffons, je digresse encore, donc je suis sûre que le Drago de 32ans qui vit quelque part en UK il vit avec Hermione. POINT BARRE BIS. Laissez-moi tranquille avec mes rêves (qui sont une réalité). Même qu'ils ont trois enfant et qu'ils sont mariés et c'est touuuuuuut.

AHEM. revenons aux choses sérieuses. Donc c'est l'anniversaire de Drago. Et le 19 septembre dernier, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione. Et donc j'avais écrit un OS pour l'occasion, normal. Et là plusieurs de mes revieweuses m'ont demandé si j'en ferais un aussi pour Drago / proposé d'en faire un aussi pour Drago / ordonné d'en faire un aussi pour Drago (rayez la mention inutile), et comme je suis **une auteuz super gentille de la mort qui tue**, qu'ai-je fais. J'ai acceptééé.

En gros le 30 septembre j'avais décidé que je le ferais xD. Et puis l'idée s'est rangée dans ma tête et arrivé en avril je me suis remise à y penser. Et la PROBLEME. I didn't get any idea. Le vide, le néant, je ne trouvais QUE DALLE. Et donc j'ai arrêté d'y penser que je me suis dit que je m'inquièterai au mois de mai.

Et puis un jour d'un coup comme ça...honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment c'est venu. Je ne pensais à rien et je n'étais pas couchée (oui parce que quand j'essaye de dormir il se met en mode "hermione-qui-réfléchit" et j'ai parfois des putains d'idées), et paf, cette idée de vous-verrez-dans-l'OS est venu et j'étais contente de moi mais en même temps je me disais "mais t'es complètement tarée ma fille. Comment as-tu pu avoir une idée pareille. C'est bizarre, c'est weird, c'est chelou (c'est chelou, cette façon qu'elle a de te regarder...PARDOOOOON je suis fatiguée. Je ne sais même pas qui chante ça mais je sais que c'est nul ahah).

Et puis en plus...suite en bas après votre lecture pour ne pas vous spoiler.

Ah, et le titre. Ouais, bon. Je ne me suis pas foulée mais comme celui d'Hermione s'appellait Happy Birthday Hermione...ben, le Happy Birthday Drago s'imposait mais malgré tout : **ce n'est pas une suite.** Ce ne sont pas les mêmes Drago et Hermione. Ils sont même plus jeunes que dans l'OS d'Hermione (elle en prenait 25 ^^)

Une dernière chose. Vous remarquerez que **j'ai testé le nouveau truc image manager, **je vais voir ce que ça donne avec cette image mais si je n'aime pas je l'enlèverai et vous aurez droit à mon avatar puisqu'on est obligé de toute façon d'avoir une image maintenant. Merci Feu Feu. Quitte à faire un truc d'image ils auraient pu faire un truc plus en mode bannière mais bon, ça doit être trop leur demander, ils préfèrent supprimer nos fics.

J'ai vraiment fini maintenant. Juste ALLEZ TSONGA (il joue là maintenant, contre Djokovic que je hais xD)

Enjoy !

.

**Disclaimer** : seule l'histoire est à moi, le reste appartient à **JKR** et l'image il faut que je la crédite mais je ne sais plus ou je l'ai eu donc tant pis xD

* * *

**Happy Birthday Drago**

**.  
**

Dans le vestiaire, Hermione enfila un pantalon de sport fluide, ainsi qu'un débardeur et replia soigneusement ses vêtements. Puis elle attacha ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute et souffla un grand coup.

Elle était mal à l'aise. A tel point qu'elle hésita à se rhabiller et à s'enfuir aussi vite que possible de cet endroit. Honnêtement quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

Elle souffla une autre fois et avança vers la porte. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Elle l'ouvrit et entra dans grande pièce lumineuse où une femme musclée et élancée l'attendait. Hermione se sentit rougir et avança timidement vers elle. Cette femme était parfaite et elle se sentait totalement ridicule. Tellement qu'elle n'osait même pas tourner le regard vers…l'engin.

.

« Bonjour, Hermione, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui, bon…bonjour. »

« Je m'appelle Kathy et comme tu l'as deviné, je vais être ton professeur. C'est ton premier cours je suppose.»

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? » Bredouilla Hermione.

« Il faut une première fois à tout. Tu as l'air tendue. »

« Je ne me sens pas vraiment à ma place. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris le jour où je me suis inscrite. »

« Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrite alors ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? » Demanda Kathy.

« Je…c'est…enfin…je…c'est l'anniversaire de mon petit-ami bientôt et…je pensais lui faire un cadeau un peu original. »

« Ohhhh, comme c'est mignon. Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

« Drago. »

« Original comme prénom. Tu es avec lui depuis longtemps ? »

« Un peu plus de trois ans. »

« Cool. Alors laisse-moi te dire une chose Hermione : je te promets qu'il sera époustouflé. Allez, maintenant, au travail. »

.

Elles commencèrent par un échauffement et si Hermione s'était un peu calmée, elle se demandait toujours ce qu'elle fichait ici. Ce n'était tellement pas elle. Si Harry, Ron et Ginny la voyaient ici, elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'ils penseraient d'elle. Et même Drago. Elle était certaine qu'il n'allait pas en revenir si jamais elle réussissait correctement à apprendre. Il allait être soufflé, c'était certain. Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas elle. Quelle force supérieure avait bien pu prendre possession de son corps lorsqu'elle avait décidé de faire ça ?

«Bon maintenant que tu es échauffée, on va faire quelques assouplissements, ce sera plus facile pour les exercices. Tu ne fais pas de gymnastique ? »

« Non, mis à part des longueurs dans une piscine, je ne suis pas une fille très sportive. »

« Très bien raison de plus pour que l'on fasse ces assouplissements. Allez, assieds-toi par terre. »

La demie-heure qui suivi s'apparenta à de la torture pour Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que Kathy croyait que ses jambes étaient élastiques. Elle tirait dessus, les tendait sur les côtés et Hermione voulait hurler de douleur. Elle avait fait de la danse classique pendant trente minutes quand elle avait quatre ans. Oui, trente minutes soit l'équivalent d'un cours au bout duquel elle était sortie en pleurant et en disant à sa mère que le tutu grattait, que la professeur était méchante, que ses camarades l'avaient embêtée et que plus jamais elle ne voulait retourner là bas.

Sa mère l'avait finalement inscrite à la bibliothèque et à la médiathèque municipale : elle avait nettement plus apprécié.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais su faire un grand écart et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait s'y mettre…et par Merlin ça faisait un mal de chien.

.

« Arrrggggh Kathy ! Je vous en supplie»

« C'est fini Hermione. »

« Je veux qu'on me coupe les jambes. »

« Mais non. On refera des étirements à la fin, pour éviter les courbatures. »

Hermione retint avec peine un ricanement dédaigneux. Oh ça, elle allait les éviter les courbatures, mais seulement parce qu'elle allait passer chez l'apothicaire pour se faire un stock de potion adéquat !

« On y va ? »

Hermione fut ramenée à la réalité et au but de sa présence ici. Elle déglutit difficilement et se mit à rougir en posant une nouvelle fois les yeux sur…l'instrument. Vraiment, elle pouvait toujours arrêter et faire autre chose pour Drago. Non, c'était sérieusement ridicule, elle ne pouvait pas s'abaisser à…

« Ceci, » Commença Kathy « Est, comme tu le sais déjà, une barre de pole dance. »

La brunette rougit encore plus et remercia silencieusement Kathy pour le choix de vocabulaire. Parce que si elle avait prononcé à voix haute les mots « barre de strip tease », elle aurait prit ses jambes à son cou.

.

Certes, personne ne l'avait poussée à venir ici, elle avait eu l'idée toute seule, comme une grande. Elle ne pouvait même pas rejeter la faute sur Blaise qui serait tout à fait du genre à lui glisser des idées comme celle-ci.

Non, elle avait voulu offrir un cadeau original à Drago pour son anniversaire et elle s'était réveillée un matin en se disant qu'elle allait prendre des cours pour lui faire un show avec une barre de strip tease. Elle s'était renseignée sur le champ et s'était inscrite à des cours individuels dans la foulée.

Honnêtement, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle avait fumé ce jour là, mais elle avait définitivement fumé quelque chose. Par Merlin…que penseraient ses amis, ses parents et ses anciens professeurs s'ils pouvaient la voir ici. McGonnagal en aurait eu une crise cardiaque, elle en était certaine.

« L'art du pole dance, est comme je viens de le dire, un art. La croyance populaire veut que ce ne soit qu'un vulgaire accessoire réservé aux strip teaseuses de bon marché, mais c'est faux. Le pole dance est un art qui demande de la souplesse et de la grâce. C'est également un sport, qui demande des muscles et de la force, notamment dans les bras. On peut faire de très jolies choses sans paraitre vulgaire. Je te fais une démonstration ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et regretta à peine dix secondes après que kathy ai commencé. Son professeur bougeait aisément, se tortillait, faisait des acrobaties avec une telle agilité que cela paraissait vraiment simple, mais Hermione n'était pas dupe : elle savait qu'il lui avait surement fallu des mois d'entrainements pour arriver à cela et jamais elle ne pourrait le faire.

.

« Je n'y arriverais jamais. »

« Tu n'as même pas encore essayé. » Fit remarquer Kathy en revenant près d'elle.

« Sincèrement je…Drago va se moquer de moi plus qu'autre chose. »

« Certainement pas. Allez, monte sur le tapis. »

La brunette remarqua à ce moment là que la barre de pole dance était entourée de tapis de gym. Surement pour amortir les nombreuses chutes qui étaient à prévoir. Elle monta sur le tapis après avoir posé ses mains dans une espèce de poudre blanchâtre qui devait lui permettre de bien tenir la barre.

Puis, après avoir écouté les instructions de Kathy, elle attrapa la barre à l'aide de ses deux mains et sauta le plus haut qu'elle put et referma ses jambes autour de la barre. Puis elle se laissa glisser jusqu'en bas et recommença.

Kathy lui fit faire l'exercice une bonne vingtaine de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le maitrise et qu'elle soit totalement en sueur.

Puis elles refirent des étirements et enfin, Kathy la laissa partir.

.

.

Hermione se sentit complètement cassée en sortant. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez elle, boire un thé, se mettre au lit, que Drago lui fasse un de ses merveilleux massages et dormir. Au bas mot pendant trois jours.

En retournant dans le quartier sorcier, elle passa d'abord chez le premier apothicaire qu'elle croisa pour prendre des potions, puis dans une épicerie pour acheter une tablette de chocolat.

Elle en avait mangé la moitié avant d'arriver chez elle et eut envie de se maudire.

Drago n'était pas encore là et elle s'allongea directement sur le canapé tout en préparant son expression.

Et dès que le blond rentra, il aperçut son Hermione installée sur le canapé avec une petite moue toute triste et des yeux immenses qui le firent craquer immédiatement.

.

« Dragooooooooooooooo. » Fit-elle alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

« Oui Mionette ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, c'est pas drôoooole. » Dit-elle d'une voix boudeuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ma chérie ? »

« J'ai mal au doooooooooos. »

« Qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué ? »

« Je sais pas. C'est arrivé tout seul. » Mentit-elle

« Tu sais que je pourrais faire n'importe quoi quand tu prends cette voix de bébé ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui adressa un large sourire et tendit la main vers lui pour qu'il se penche.

« Mon Drago ? »

« Oui, je vais te le faire ton massage, mais si tu t'endors ici, tu vas avoir encore plus mal en te réveillant. »

« Tu n'auras qu'à m'emmener au lit.

« Pour que tu te réveilles et que tu me fasses la tête comme la dernière fois ? Certainement pas. »

Grognant, Hermione se leva et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.

Lorsque Drago posa ses mains sur son dos et qu'il commença à la masser, elle faillit pleurer de soulagement. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'en savourer totalement les bienfaits puisqu'à peine trois minutes après qu'il ai commencé à la masser, elle dormait déjà profondément.

.

.

.

« Allez…encore un dernier…et c'est bon. Tu peux souffler »

Hermione se sentait à bout de souffle justement, et elle ne voyait pas comment elle pouvait faire pour souffler. Elle préféra prendre une longue gorgée d'eau et appuyer sur son point de côté. Vingt minutes d'échauffement et elle était déjà en sueur. Il était loin le temps où elle courrait pour échapper aux mangemorts et où elle se battait sans être essoufflée.

« Drago…ne…sait…pas…la…chance…qu'il…a…de…m'avoir. » Articula-t-elle.

« Je veux bien te croire. Surtout lorsqu'il aura assisté à ta performance fantastique. »

« C'est…mal parti…pour…être…fantastique. »

« C'est ce qu'on verra. Dis-moi Hermione, tu aurais une photo de lui, que je vois à quoi ressemble l'heureux élu. »

Trop contente de pouvoir bénéficier d'un peu de répit avant de recommencer les exercices, elle alla chercher son téléphone portable dans la poche de sa veste et revint vers Kathy tout en farfouillant parmi ses photos.

A vrai dire, elle en prenait tellement peu qu'elle n'eut pas de mal à en trouver une qu'elle montra à Kathy.

« Wow, il est canon !»

« Et il est à moi. » répondit Hermione d'un ton un peu agressif, en récupérant le téléphone.

« Oh, rassure-toi, tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis lesbienne. Même si ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir apprécier les bonnes choses. Mais juste pour le plaisir des yeux. »

« Oh… » Fit Hermione en rougissant « Désolée… »

« Ce n'est rien. Au travail maintenant, quand Drago aura vu ce que tu sais faire avec une barre de pole dance, il aura une raison de plus de ne pas vouloir te lâcher. »

.

Pendant plus de deux heures, elles enchainèrent les exercices. Elle s'entraina à tourner autour de la barre en tendant les jambes dans les airs, ainsi qu'à se hisser tout en haut de la barre et à lâcher ensuite ses main pour se retrouver la tête en bas, uniquement retenue par ses jambes. Elle sentait ces dernières la tirer atrocement et à la fin, elles étaient même parcourues de tremblements incontrôlables.

Quant à ses mains, malgré la poudre blanche, elle sentait que des cloques commençaient à se former. Heureusement qu'elle était une sorcière…

« Tu apprends très vite Hermione. Pour quelqu'un qui avait des appréhensions, je trouve que tu es particulièrement douée. »

« J'espère que tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir parce que tu te rends compte que je suis épuisée. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que dans l'autre cas j'ai l'impression que tu es en train de me dire que je pourrais faire une bonne strip-teaseuse. »

« Tu ferais une bonne strip-teaseuse Hermione. »

« Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas entendu. »

.

.

Lorsque Drago rentra et qu'il trouva Hermione avachie sur le canapé, devant la télévision qui diffusait un programme qui avait l'air particulièrement débile, il fronça les sourcils d'un air inquiet.

« Tu as encore mal au dos ? »

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as de la fièvre ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago ? »

« Je te retourne la question. Tu n'allumes la télé que pour, je cite, « regarder des émissions intellectuelles, informatives et intelligentes », il me semble que voir des gens sauter sur des bouées sans tomber dans l'eau ne correspond à aucun de ces trois adjectifs, c'est même plutôt le contraire. »

« Je voulais me détendre. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un livre ? »

« Non. »

« D'accord, bon, je ne vais pas chercher à comprendre. Je t'emmène au restaurant ce soir ? Il y a un nouvel italien qui a ouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Tu sais que tu aurais pu maintenir l'illusion au moins pendant quelques minutes et me faire croire que ton intention première était de m'emmener au restau et non de tester le nouveau restaurant. »

« Si je voulais simplement tester, j'aurais emmené Blaise. Il parait que les serveuses sont de vraies italiennes. »

.

.

« Tes yeux Malefoy ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ! »

« J'aime quand tu es jalouse. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. Je te demande juste de ranger tes yeux. »

« Je ne pourrais plus te regarder. Ni regarder la carte. Je prendrais les raviolis de Salazar. » dit-il à la serveuse

« Ben voyons. Des pennes à la Gryffondor pour moi. »

« Et ça fait des commentaires sur mes raviolis à la Salazar, tu es tellement prévisible. »

Elle se contenta de lui tirer la langue et de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail Poudlard : Sirop de Menthe, Jus d'Orange, Jus de Fraise et Curaçao. Elle haussa ensuite les sourcils en regardant le cocktail de Drago : Ténèbres Vertes. Jus de Kiwi, de Pomme Verte, Sirop de Menthe et Get 27. Irrécupérable.

« Mionette ? »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

« C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! »

« Je sais, ça fait un mois que tu me bassines. On dirait mon petit cousin quand il avait cinq ans. »

« Tu vas m'offrir quoi comme cadeaux ? » Continua-t-il.

« Je ne te le dirais pas. »

« Alleeeeeeeez. Ces gants de quidditch super beaux que je t'ai montré l'autre jour ? »

« … »

« Dis-moi ? »

« Non. »

« Un truc que j'aime. Une console comme celle de Weasley ? »

« … »

« Une moto ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite les yeux brillants.

« J'ose espérer que tu plaisantes quand tu dis ça. »

.

Une moto. C'était la nouvelle lubie du blond depuis quelques temps. Précisément, depuis qu'Harry lui avait raconté comment Sirius avait bricolé une moto moldue pour la rendre volante et comment Hagrid qui avait récupéré ladite moto l'avait transformée et y avait rajouté des fonctionnalités. Drago avait particulièrement apprécié l'idée d'appuyer sur un bouton et de voir des flammes sortir du pot d'échappement.

Et depuis, Drago répétait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il voulait une moto et qu'il aurait une moto. Hermione avait eu beau dire que tant qu'elle serait vivante, il n'aurait jamais de moto, il se contentait de rire et de s'en aller en marmonnant.

« Mais une moto Hermione, ce serait tellement bien. »

« Tu te fiches de moi Drago ! C'est dangereux. Jamais je ne te laisserai faire le guignol sur un de ces engins. Est-ce que tu sais le nombre de gens qui sont morts ou qui se sont retrouvés paralysés suite à un accident de moto ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête à avoir un accident ? On ne parle pas de Londubat ici, mais de moi. Et je vole parfaitement bien avec un balai. Avec une moto, il en serait de même. »

« J'ai dit non Drago. Si jamais je te vois sur une moto un jour, il t'arrivera quelque chose qui te le fera regretter pendant toute ta vie. Crois-moi. »

Drago fit un sourire en coin mais ne répondit rien. Il avait l'habitude de ses petites menaces qui n'aboutissaient jamais. Bon, peut-être qu'elles aboutissaient quelques fois mais pas toujours.

.

La serveuse arriva avec leurs plats avant qu'il ai eu le temps de réengager la conversation et déposa leur assiettes devant eux.

« Raviolis à la Salazar et Pennes à la Gryffondor. Buon Appetito »

« Grazie Pedere » Répondit Drago

« Oh si parla italiano »

« Mi occupo di _lingue _molto bene » (1)

La serveuse éclata de rire et envoya un sourire éblouissant à Drago, avant de repartir vers une autre table. Lorsque le blond reporta son attention vers Hermione, elle était en train de le fusiller du regard.

« C'est bon ? Tu as fini ton petit numéro ? »

« Quel numéro ? »

« Ne te fous pas de moi, vas-y, fricotes avec la serveuse puisque tu sais si bien parler italien. »

« Tu es trop belle quand tu es jalouse mi amore. »

« Je ne suis pas jalouse. »

« Te amo. »

« Arrête. »

« D'accord. Reparlons donc de mes cadeaux d'anniversaire. »

« Drago…tu m'emmerdes. Mange donc tes raviolis au lieu de me parler en boucle de ton anniversaire. »

La serveuse repassa devant eux au cours du repas mais cette fois, Drago avait compris la leçon et il ne lui jeta pas un seul regard.

Néanmoins, Hermione ne cessait de lui jeter des regards à la dérobée à cette serveuse. Elle n'aimait pas lorsque son cerveau fonctionnait tout seul et partait dans des endroits où elle ne voulait pas qu'il aille, mais malheureusement, c'était exactement ce qui était en train de se passer. Cette serveuse avait de longues jambes, elle était mince et grande, elle savait parfaitement marcher avec des talons hauts et vertigineux. Le cerveau d'Hermione était certain que cette serveuse ferait des ravages avec une barre de pole dance. Et cela le confortait dans son idée qu'elle allait se ridiculiser devant Drago. Kathy avait beau lui dire qu'elle était douée, elle n'en croyait sincèrement pas un mot.

« Mi amore ? Tu m'écoutes. »

« Tu sais que ton accent italien, quand on te regarde, ça casse tout l'effet que tu essayes de mettre ? Un italien aux yeux gris et aux cheveux aussi blond, sans façon. »

« Garce. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

.

.

.

« Le poirier ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à savoir faire le poirier ? »

« Je ne te demande pas de tenir dans cette position. Tu te rattraperas à la barre. Le but est d'attraper le bas de la barre avec les mains et de soulever les jambes pour te retrouver à la verticale, tête en bas. »

« Oui mais le principe est presque le même, je suis incapable de faire ça. »

« Mais non, il te suffit de prendre appui sur tes mains, allez, essaye. »

Dubitative, Hermione s'exécuta et monta sur les tapis. Puis elle se pencha et attrapa la barre avec ses mains.

Maintenant, le plus dur était à faire, il fallait qu'elle réussisse à supporter le poids de son corps et à se soulever et elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir.

Elle s'appuya et tenta de hisser ses jambes mais elle retomba lamentablement. Super.

« Réessaye Hermione. Tu es partie du principe que tu n'allais pas y arriver. »

« J'imagine juste Drago en train de se tordre de rire en me voyant.

« Crois-moi, quand tu lui offriras son cadeau, je ne pense pas qu'il aura envie de rire. »

« Ça…ce n'est pas encore certain… » Dit-elle en faisant une nouvelle tentative.

.

Elle avait l'impression que son corps pesait trois tonnes et elle n'avait aucune force dans les bras. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé auparavant qu'il fallait tant de ressource pour être strip teaseuse… Elle sentait déjà des tiraillements désagréables dans ses bras. Finalement, peut-être qu'une moto aurait fait l'affaire. Sauf que Drago pourrait se tuer avec une moto. Là…il risquait juste de mourir de rire et elle de honte.

« Arrête de penser Hermione et concentre-toi. »

« C'est dur. »

« On va essayer autrement. Tu vas faire une jambe après l'autre ce sera peut-être plus facile. Mais il faudra que tu te redresses ensuite pour te mettre à la verticale. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un oui et leva sa jambe gauche. Elle coinça son pied sur la barre et souleva ensuite la droite. Elle cru pendant un instant qu'elle allait s'écrouler sur le tapis et se faire mal mais ce ne fut pas le cas et Kathy esquissa un sourire.

« Tu vois quand tu veux ! Maintenant tu vas lâcher un bras et relever la tête et le buste. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne fait pas ces yeux là Hermione. Tu es retenue par tes jambes. »

«Mais… »

« A mon cours collectif, j'ai une petite dame de 72ans. Même elle, elle arrive à le faire. »

« 72ans ? Et elle fait du pole dance ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle a envie de s'amuser et de faire du sport sans que ce soit contraignant. Elle se débrouille vraiment bien. »

« Où va le monde… » Souffla Hermione en lâchant sa main.

.

Une fois sure que ses jambes étaient assez stabilisées et fortes pour la tenir, elle fit ce que Kathy lui avait demandé et releva le buste aussi haut qu'elle le put. Elle sentit son dos la tirer mais elle remarqua également que Drago aurait une vue parfaite sur sa poitrine si elle faisait ça devant lui alors cela valait surement la peine qu'elle s'exerce à le faire parfaitement.

Kathy lui fit recommencer l'enchainement – monter sur la barre à 'l'envers' et faire le 'lever de buste' – plusieurs fois de suite et à la fin de la séance, Hermione se sentit satisfaite d'elle-même pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses cours. Elle nota également que Kathy avait l'air contente de ce qu'elle avait fait et elle sorti de la salle en étant de bonne humeur.

.

Tellement de bonne humeur que malgré sa fatigue et son dos qui la tiraillait toujours, elle décida d'aller faire quelques boutiques. Parce que pour faire ce petit spectacle à son Drago, il lui fallait bien une tenue adéquate. Et elle pressentait que la trouver n'allait pas être une promenade de santé parce qu'il lui fallait quelque chose de sexy mais pas trop serré, qui lui permettrait de faire son numéro tout en étant à l'aise et libre de ses mouvements.

Elle choisit une boutique de lingerie dans le monde moldu. Elle bannissait ce genre de boutique dans le monde sorcier depuis qu'une journaliste l'avait photographiée avec Luna et Ginny lors d'une après-midi shopping, peu de temps après sa sortie de Poudlard. Elle avait cru mourir de honte lorsqu'elle s'était vue en couverture de Sorcière Hebdo avec ses deux amies, toutes les trois penchées au dessus d'un bac rempli de culottes.

Pour l'embêter, Drago disait souvent que c'était en voyant ce journal qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, alors de son côté la honte cuisante de savoir que des milliers de gens avaient pu voir cette image refaisait surface.

Depuis lors, elle prenait ses précautions et s'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva dans une petite boutique moldue. Elle élimina immédiatement les strings. C'était inconfortable même quand on ne faisait rien de spécial alors elle ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que c'était en faisant du pole dance. Sans compter que malgré ce que Pansy pouvait dire, les strings, c'était vulgaire.

Elle parcourut les rayonnages, sélectionnant les ensembles qui lui plaisaient et qui étaient susceptibles de plaire à Drago. Elle faisait particulièrement attention à la forme des sous-vêtements et décréta rapidement qu'un shorty serait le plus pratique pour faire son petit numéro.

Ses choix en mains, elle se dirigea vers les cabines non sans avoir envoyé paitre la vendeuse qui la suivait en déclarant vouloir la conseiller. Le jour où elle s'exhiberait en sous-vêtements en plein milieu d'un magasin n'était pas prêt d'arriver. Surtout qu'elle était parfaitement capable de se conseiller toute seule. Et qu'elle avait l'impression que cette vendeuse serait capable de deviner rien qu'en la regardant pourquoi elle souhaitait s'acheter de nouveau sous-vêtements et qu'elle n'avait pas envie que la population sorcière puisse lire dans la rubrique nécrologie de la Gazette du Sorcier « _Hermione Granger, morte de honte dans un magasin de sous-vêtements moldus_ ».

Se rendant compte que son cerveau partait en vrille tout seul, elle entra dans la cabine du fond et tira le rideau d'un coup sec. Puis elle se déshabilla rapidement et enfila le premier ensemble.

Un simple coup d'œil au reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir suffit à éliminer directement cet ensemble. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle constatait que le noir grossissait au lieu d'amincir et le shorty se portait vraiment trop haut. Elle avait l'impression de porter une culotte de grand-mère.

Elle enfila ensuite un deuxième ensemble qui à première vue lui allait plutôt bien. Il fallait à présent qu'elle passe à la deuxième phase de test.

Elle se mit à sauter dans la cabine et à se tortiller dans tous les sens afin de voir si sa poitrine et le shorty tenaient correctement en place. N'importe qui la voyant aurait immédiatement appelé Sainte-Mangouste…

Cet ensemble passa brillamment le test et elle le mit donc de côté, avant d'en attraper un autre.

Au final, il ne lui en resta plus que deux. Un gris clair en satin avec un liseré blanc et un rouge en dentelle. Si elle s'écoutait elle et seulement elle, elle aurait pris le gris clair parce que le rouge était vraiment voyant, que ce n'était absolument pas son style et qu'il complétait parfaitement la tenue de péripatéticienne qu'elle n'était pas et qu'elle ne voulait pas être.

Malheureusement – ou heureusement peut-être ? – pour elle, une petite voix ressemblant étrangement à celle de Blaise lui souffla que cet ensemble pourrait faire jouir un impuissant et qu'elle était là pour faire un cadeau à Drago et non pour respecter son code de conduite insensé. Et il était vrai que Drago lui avait souvent fait la réflexion qu'il y avait trop de pastel dans son tiroir à sous-vêtements.

« Bon…et bien va pour le rouge » Se murmura-t-elle à voix basse, avant de rependre « Je suis en train de me transformer en…en…Merlin je veux mourir. »

.

Il était totalement stupide de rougir parce qu'on achetait des sous-vêtements rouges (sans mauvais jeu de mot), mais Hermione avait les joues écarlates lorsqu'elle se rendit à la caisse. Elle était ridicule et en avait parfaitement conscience mais que pouvait-elle y faire. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Oui, elle était un peu coincée sur les bords, et alors ? Drago…Drago ne se rendait même pas compte de la chance qu'il avait, elle était prête à mettre de côté ce qu'elle était pour lui offrir un anniversaire digne de ce nom. Rien pour ça, on devrait lui décerner l'Ordre de Merlin première classe.

.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, elle dissimula son achat sous une bonne dizaine de pulls et de sortilèges de d'invisibilité pour que Drago ne puisse pas tomber dessus par inadvertance. Elle venait de refermer la porte de son placard, lorsqu'elle entendit des voix provenant du salon.

Drago venait de rentrer et il était accompagné de Blaise qui lui adressa un grand sourire. Drago lui mit un coup de coude et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ces deux là manigançaient quelque chose. C'était clair comme du véritasérum.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… » Commença Blaise « Hermione ! Tu sais que Drago est mon meilleur ami ? »

« Euh…oui. »

« Par conséquent, et en tant que meilleur ami, il est normal que je veuille son bonheur, n'est ce pas ? »

« Je…je crois… » Répondit-elle avec précaution.

« Parfait. Donc, tu vois, comme l'anniversaire de Drago arrive bientôt et que toi comme moi voulons à coup sûr le bonheur de Drago, il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de te dire que tu fais une erreur en refusant de lui acheter une moto, qui serait vraiment un très beau cadeau et qui nous permettrait de faire des petites virées entre mecs et… »

« J'espère que j'ai mal entendu Drago. »

« Quoi, je n'ai rien fait ! »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu demandes à tes amis de me convaincre de t'acheter une moto et que tu oses penser que je ne m'en rendrais pas compte ? Est-ce que tu es si con que ça. J'ai dit. Je ne t'achèterais pas de moto et encore plus si tu comptes en faire avec Blaise. C'est déjà dangereux en tant que tel alors vous deux là-dessus…je vous retrouverai mort au bout de même pas dix mètres. »

« Tu racontes n'importe quoi Hermione. »

« Oh je t'en prie Blaise. Qui est-ce qui a fini à Sainte Mangouste avec un traumatisme crânien, après avoir fait le guignol avec une trottinette ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il n'y avait pas de freins ! »

« Il n'y qu'un imbécile dans ton genre qui pourrait avoir l'idée totalement stupide et inconsciente de descendre à toute vitesse une pente de 30 mètres avec une _trottinette_ pour gosses. Et Drago t'a demandé à toi, de me convaincre de lui acheter une moto ? Ridicule » Termina-t-elle en faisant un petit « pfttt » dédaigneux.

Drago ne chercha même pas à relancer. Après tout, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Descendre cette pente avait été une idée particulièrement débile, même si lui, Harry, Ron et Théo avaient bien rigolé en voyant Blaise la dévaler, debout sur la trottinette qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas. Quand ils avaient vu que l'engin commençait à zigzaguer tout en prenant encore plus de vitesse, leur hilarité avait augmenté, mais quand Blaise c'était écrasé au sol, tête la première après avoir fait un vol plané, ils avaient beaucoup moins ri. Blaise avait été un mauvais choix stratégique et il était certain qu'il pouvait faire dès à présent une croix sur sa moto. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à faire intervenir Harry d'ici à Noël…

.

.

.

« Je suis tellement fière de toi Hermione ! Tu vois que tu peux vite progresser. C'était super. Le seul petit reproche que je pourrais te faire c'est que parfois, tu ne tends pas assez tes jambes. On va essayer de travailler là-dessus. »

« Est-ce que je peux boire avant ça ? » Demanda Hermione, en nage.

« Je peux bien t'accorder cela ! »

Hermione rampa quasiment jusqu'à sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle descendit d'un trait. Cela faisait trois heures qu'elle répétait un petit enchainement et elle avait mal partout.

Néanmoins, Kathy avait raison. Elle se rendait compte elle aussi qu'elle avait progressé. Elle était plus à l'aise avec la barre et parvenait à enchainer plusieurs mouvement sans avoir besoin de s'arrêter. Elle savait tourner autour de la barre, faire plusieurs petites pirouettes et elle avait gagné de la force dans les bras.

Kathy lui avait montré des vidéos de concours de pole dance –parce que oui, il existait des compétitions, ce qui prouvait, selon Kathy, qu'il s'agissait bien d'un sport – et même si elle savait qu'Hermione ne pourrait pas faire de choses d'un si haut niveau, elle avait pris quelques éléments pour lui faire faire un enchainement.

« Mais tu n'es pas obligée de le suivre à la lettre, si tu te sens à l'aise avec la barre, tu peux innover ou varier tes figures. Après tout c'est toi qui sait ce qui plaira à ton Drago. »

« Ce qui va lui plaire, c'est de me voir me ridiculiser en faisant ça. »

« Tu penses encore qu'il va rire de toi ? C'est ridicule. Tu te débrouille très bien ! »

« De toute façon ce sera jamais aussi bien qu'une moto ou qu'une serveuse parlant italien. » Marmonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien Kathy…rien. »

Elle repris une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau, espérant que Kathy n'avait pas vu que la bouteille vide s'était inexplicablement re-remplie toute seule, et elle retourna à sa barre. Elle se sentait plus à l'aise, c'était tout à fait vrai, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait quelque chose, elle se sentait rassurée et contente d'elle. Mais entre s'entrainer ici et faire son petit show devant Drago, il y avait un certain espace…voire même un fossé. Mais encore une fois, c'était elle qui s'était mis toute seule dans cette situation. Cela faisait au moins un bon millier de fois qu'elle se faisait la réflexion mais elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu avoir cette idée qui ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…

.

.

.

Hermione déposa les gants de quidditch « trop beau, regarde c'est du cuir de dragon, ils ont l'air tellement confortable » dans le panier et continua son avancée dans le magasin de quidditch. Un livre sur les équipes de Quidditch de Serpentard depuis la création de Poudlard, attira son attention et elle décida de le prendre également. Elle le feuilleta et fut confortée dans son choix en voyant que deux pages étaient consacrées à Drago. Avec ça, son égo allait être satisfait pendant un bon moment, elle lui prit également un maillot et après avoir réglé ses achats, elle sortit sur le Chemin de Traverse et se rendit dans le Londres moldu. Elle avait eu une petite idée, à mi-chemin entre la console de jeu et la moto, et elle était certaine que ce cadeau allait plaire à son blondinet.

L'anniversaire de ce dernier était dans cinq jours. Et elle avait des cours avec Kathy pendant l'intégralité de ces cinq jours, afin d'être au point. Depuis trois séances, elle s'entrainait à la barre sans tapis de réception et elle répétait encore et encore ces figures qui lui donnaient parfois toujours l'impression de n'être rien d'autre qu'une apprentie strip teaseuse. Mais elle devait avouer que d'autres étaient assez technique et jouaient beaucoup sur la grâce. Parfois, elle trouvait même que c'était presque artistique.

Mais ici, devant Kathy qui la conseillait, la guidait et la complimentait, elle était bien sûr plus à l'aise qu'elle ne le serait devant Drago. Cela aurait été mentir de dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur à l'idée de lui offrir ce cadeau. Elle avait beau être avec Drago depuis longtemps et s'être déjà retrouvée dans des situations embarrassantes devant lui, celle-ci…

Le point positif de ces cours intensifs résidait tout de même dans le fait qu'elle s'était un peu musclée et qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de force dans les bras qu'auparavant.

Tout en réfléchissant aux points positifs du pole dance, elle arriva devant un grand magasin ou elle était sûre de trouver ce qu'elle voulait pour Drago. Elle régla son achat et rentra rapidement chez elle pour faire ses paquets cadeaux, et cacher ensuite lesdits cadeaux quelque part ou Drago ne pourrait pas les trouver. Parce que le connaissant, il allait évidemment chercher partout, comme un enfant de huit ans. Il faisait toujours ça, n'ayant toujours pas compris que ça ne servait strictement à rien…

.

.

.

Les trois derniers jours de cours passèrent en un éclair et sans qu'elle ai eu le temps de réaliser, Hermione se retrouva serrée par les bras de Kathy qui lui disait au revoir et qui lui souhaitait bonne chance.

«Je suis sûre que ce sera son cadeau préféré. J'ai vraiment adoré t'avoir comme élève Hermione. Et surtout n'hésite pas à venir t'inscrire à mes cours collectifs. On s'amuse vraiment bien, je te le promets »

« Je vais y réfléchir Kathy. Merci pour tout. J'espère que la surprise va plaire à Drago. »

« N'en doute pas ! J'espère te revoir bientôt Hermione ! »

Elle s'enlacèrent une dernière fois et puis Hermione quitta la salle.

Elle se rendit ensuite dans un magasin d'accessoire de gymnastique, qui louait des barres de pole dance aux particulier et peina à repousser le vendeur qui voulait absolument l'accompagner à sa voiture, parce que « même si elle est démontée, c'est lourd pour vous mademoiselle ». Une fois débarrassée de lui et sortie du magasin, elle s'arrêta dans une petite ruelle et en un sortilège, le sac s'était allégé et tenait dans sa poche.

Elle se dépêcha ensuite d'aller faire quelque courses et rentra chez elle. Elle avait prit son vendredi, afin de prendre son dernier cours avec Kathy le matin et de pouvoir avoir l'après-midi pour tout préparer tranquillement, avant que Drago ne rentre du travail.

Elle se dirigea tout d'abord vers leur chambre, et après avoir rendu au sac sa taille normale, elle s'appliqua à monter la barre de pole dance. Elle suivit les instructions moldues mais rajouta tout de même un sortilège de fixation. Il ne manquerait plus que la barre se dévisse alors qu'elle s'en servait. Une fois montée, elle la plaça en face de leur lit, sur lequel Drago serait installé. Une boule lui comprima légèrement la poitrine lorsqu'elle pensa au dénouement de la soirée, mais elle inspira un grand coup et continua son travail. Elle installa quelques plumes mauves, noires et rouges au pied de la barre et sur le lit, ainsi que quelques bougies parfumée. Puis d'un coup de baguette, elle rendit le tout invisible. Elle avait juste à espérer que Drago ne se cogne pas dans la barre si jamais il venait dans la chambre mais c'était peu probable, puisque c'était elle qui devait contourner le lit pour aller se coucher de son côté, et la penderie était également du côté de Drago.

Satisfaite de son installation, elle sorti également la lingerie qu'elle comptait enfiler un peu plus tard et quitta la chambre pour la cuisine.

Une délicieuse odeur s'éleva bientôt dans la pièce alors qu'elle s'appliquait à cuisiner les plats préférés du blond. Depuis qu'elle le fréquentait, sa consommation de foie gras était passée d'une fois par an à deux. Désormais, ce n'était plus uniquement à Noël mais également à l'anniversaire de Drago… voire parfois quand Monsieur avait une soudaine envie de dépenser inutilement son argent.

Une fois son foie gras poêle, elle prépara une confiture de figue à l'aide de la magie et sorti le pain pour les toast.

Puis elle prépara des pavés de saumons à l'huile d'olive et de la purée de pommes de terres maison. D'ordinaire, elle achetait de la purée toute préparée mais Drago adorait quand elle la faisait. Elle fit ensuite cuire des feuilles d'arbre à fée, comme le lui avait appris Molly Weasley et même si elle savait que ça ne serait pas aussi bon que quand c'était elle qui les cuisinait, ni aussi bon que lorsque les elfes de Poudlard pouvaient le faire, elle était certaine que Drago serait contenté.

Elle termina par une tarte à la mélasse et un gâteau au chocolat qu'elle glissa dans le four avant de filer à la salle de bain. Elle s'inquièterait du fait de devoir faire son numéro de pole dance le ventre plein plus tard… Si elle commençait à avoir des visions d'elle-même en train de vomir son repas aux pieds de Drago, elle pouvait tout aussi bien s'en aller au Groenland dès maintenant.

Elle ouvrit l'eau de la douche et laissa le jet tiède s'écraser sur son dos et ses cheveux. Elle lava soigneusement ses derniers avant d'en faire de même avec son corps et de se rincer.

Elle profitait ensuite paresseusement de l'eau qui détendait ses muscles lorsque la paroi coulissa, laissant entrer Drago, entièrement nu et un large sourire planté sur les lèvres.

« Je sens que je vais m'offrir un premier cadeau. » Dit-il en lui volant un baiser

« Je sens que tu te trompes. D'une part parce que tu as déjà dû avoir quelque chose de tes collègues et d'autre part parce que j'avais fini. »

« Je n'ai pas fini moi. » Dit-il en la saisissant par la taille et en lui picorant le coup.

« Malefoy, j'ai dit non. Il faut que j'aille surveiller les gâteaux…ils vont brûler. Bonne douche. » Dit-elle en se tortillant pour s'échapper.

Elle sortit finalement de la douche, s'enroula dans une serviette et referma la cabine de douche, se mordant la lèvre devant l'air déconfit de Drago. Taquine, elle n'oublia pas de lui lancer :

« Je serais toi j'augmenterais un peu l'eau froide. Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

« Salope. »

« Drago ! »

« C'est mon anniversaire, tu n'as rien le droit de dire ! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça… » dit-elle en sortant de la pièce.

Elle s'en alla dans la cuisine, et après avoir vérifié que le gâteau et la tarte étaient prêt, elle les sortit du four et les déposa sur la table, avant de retourner se préparer.

.

Lorsque Drago sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, elle avait revêtu une jolie robe et s'était légèrement maquillée. Elle s'approcha du blond et passa ses bras autour de son cou, avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

« Bon anniversaire mon amour. »

« Je suis frustré depuis que tu es sortie de cette douche. Mon anniversaire ne peut donc pas être bon. »

« Tu n'es même pas convaincant ! » Dit-elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

« Arrête de m'embrasser et je pourrais être plus convaincant. Tu te comportes comme une petite serpentarde manipulatrice. »

« J'ai eu un bon professeur… »

« Laisse-moi finir de me préparer diablesse. J'ai faim et ça sent drôlement bon. Qu'est ce que j'aime lorsque c'est mon anniversaire ! Je me sens…puissant ! »

.

Hermione secoua la tête en retenant un rire. Il ne changerait jamais… Au fond tous les hommes restaient des grands enfants et cela ressortait pleinement lors d'évènements comme Noël ou les anniversaires. Chez Drago, cela était d'autant plus prononcé qu'il n'avait pas pu en profiter autant qu'il l'aurait dû durant son enfance. Il se rattrapait bien à présent.

Pendant qu'il finissait de se préparer, Hermione s'en alla mettre la table. Elle dressa le couvert pour deux et pris soin d'allumer des chandelles. C'était peut-être cliché mais ils étaient chez eux et personne ne verrait rien, alors elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle mit ensuite les toasts à chauffer et Drago la rejoignit – avec son ventre qui gargouillait – juste à temps pour commencer le foie gras.

Le repas se passa tranquillement, entre rires, discussions et regards amoureux, mais plus le dessert approchait et plus Hermione sentait son ventre se nouer. Il était encore temps de tout arrêter et de faire marche arrière, mais elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas ne pas le faire après avoir dépensé tant de temps et d'énergie là-dedans.

Après avoir avalé leurs salades, Drago commença à s'agiter sur sa chaise et la brunette se leva, les yeux au ciel et parti dans la cuisine. Elle disposa les bougies sur le gâteau au chocolat et sur la tarte à la mélasse, puis d'un coup de baguette, fit léviter les moules devant elle.

Les yeux de Drago s'illuminèrent quand il la vit revenir dans la pièce, tout en lui chantant « joyeux anniversaire » et il souffla ses vingt-deux bougies – onze sur chaque gâteau – avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione souriait elle aussi mais il s'agissait plutôt d'un sourire de façade parce qu'après le dessert, viendraient les cadeaux et elle était plus que stressée.

Elle grignota plus qu'elle ne mangea sa part de tarte à la mélasse, alors que Drago s'était généreusement servi de tarte et de gâteau au chocolat qu'il avait recouvert de crème anglaise et qu'il dévorait comme si il n'avait rien mangé avant cela.

« Bon, où sont mes cadeaux maintenant ? »

« Il n'y en a pas. »

« Qu…quoi… » Bredouilla-t-il d'un air catastrophé.

« Tu crois vraiment tout ce que je dis. Restes là. Je reviens. »

Elle alla chercher les paquets et retourna dans le salon pour les donner à Drago. Il débala le maillot de quidditch en premier et battit des mains, avant d'ouvrir le deuxième. Les gants le firent presque sauter de joie et il se pencha par-dessus la table pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ouvrit ensuite le livre, le feuilleta rapidement et se mit à hurler en voyant qu'on parlait de lui. Tellement prévisible.

Le dernier paquet était celui pour lequel elle attendait le plus sa réaction. Et elle ne fut pas déçue.

« Par Salazar. Hermione ! C'est…c'est génial. Comment ça marcheeee ? »

Il posa le mini quad téléguidé au sol et Hermione lui mit la télécommande dans la main. Elle lui montra rapidement les boutons sur lesquels il fallait appuyer et Drago mit en marche son quad. A ce moment là, Hermione lui trouva une ressemblance frappante avec Arthur Weasley.

« Hermione…je t'aime. »

Elle se retint de lui dire que finalement, il ne se plaignait pas de ne pas avoir eu de moto. Elle préféra quitter discrètement la pièce et se précipita dans la chambre pour changer de sous vêtements et enfiler ceux qu'elle avait prévus pour le pole dance. Puis elle revint vers Drago et attendit sagement qu'il ai finit de s'amuser avec son quad téléguidé.

« Drago ? »

« Oui ? »

« J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi » Dit-elle en lui tendant un petit sachet.

Il l'ouvrit un son fameux sourire en coin s'installa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit le foulard. Sans un mot, Hermione se glissa derrière lui, et noua le foulard autour de sa tête, cachant ses yeux. Elle sentit ses mains devenir moites et son cœur battait à tout rompre, alors qu'elle l'entrainait vers la chambre. Elle l'installa sur le lit et toujours sans un mot, ressortit de la chambre.

Dans la salle de bain, elle se débarrassa de sa robe, se retrouvant en sous vêtement, et se parfuma légèrement. Puis elle essuya ses mains moites contre une serviette et inspira lentement, espérant que cela l'aiderait à calmer l'angoisse qui la rongeait. Sa réaction était surement exagérée mais le fait était qu'elle était morte de peur… Il allait se moquer d'elle, c'était certain !

Presque tremblante, elle retourna dans la chambre et enleva le sortilège d'invisibilité. Elle s'installa face à la barre, dos à Drago et plongea la pièce dans le noir. Puis d'un sortilège informulé, elle retira le bandeau de Drago et attendit.

« Hermione ? »

C'était le signal qu'elle attendait. D'un autre sortilège informulé, les bougies et une lumière tamisée s'allumèrent, révélant le décor à Drago qui poussa une exclamation étouffée. Une légère musique s'éleva dans la pièce, alors qu'Hermione toujours dos à Drago, commença à bouger lentement ses hanches. Ses joues étaient cramoisies et elle était prête à s'enfuir et à s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour le restant de ses jours à la moindre petite chose.

Mais elle n'était pas une ancienne gryffondor pour rien, alors après avoir ondulé du bassin, elle attrapa la barre et s'élança. Elle tournoya autour de cette dernière, puis se hissa en haut de cette dernière et se laissa basculer la tête à l'envers. Tenant la barre de ses mains, elle tendit les jambes et effectua une première pirouette. Puis elle se remit debout et passa sa jambe droite autour de la barre et tourna une nouvelle fois autour… au bout d'environ trois minutes, elle osa enfin regarder Drago et fut quelque peu rassurée par ce qu'elle vit.

.

Le blond avait en effet l'air de se trouver sur une autre planète. Bouche bée et les yeux sortant presque de ses orbites, il semblait ne pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Et cela était vrai : s'agissait-il vraiment d'Hermione, de _son_ Hermione qui bougeait si sensuellement devant lui, qui jouait avec une barre de strip tease vêtue d'un putain d'ensemble de sous vêtement rouge. Jamais il ne l'avait vu porter un tel ensemble. Ce rouge lui allait tellement bien, c'était sexy et faisait merveilleusement bien ressortir les formes de ses fesses et de sa poitrine. Elle était tellement…son entrejambe était déjà presque au bord de l'explosion. Il la vit attraper le bas de sa barre avec ses main et en un mouvement gracieux et sensuel, ses jambes remontèrent et ses chevilles s'enroulèrent autour de la barre. Puis elle lâcha une main et se redressa, lui exposant ainsi sa poitrine. Sa bouche s'assécha et il déglutit difficilement. Cette fille voulait le tuer et il avait tellement chaud.

Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle alors qu'elle continuait sa danse sensuelle et c'est presque inconsciemment qu'il enleva sa chemise, mais même torse nu, il avait toujours aussi chaud. La voir comme cela l'enflammait et il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus et lui arracher ce soutien gorge rouge à damner un saint.

Rassurée par sa réaction, Hermione avait pris de l'assurance et se mit à enchainer les figures apprises avec Kathy. Elle bougeait, sautait, tournoyait, se déhanchait, faisait onduler son corps contre la barre. Elle avait oublié son stress et ses appréhensions. A présent, elle pouvait presque dire qu'elle s'amusait.

Drago de son côté, même si il profitait pleinement du spectacle commençait à être vraiment dérangé par la bosse dans son pantalon qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureuse. Hermione cachait bien son jeu. Jamais il ne l'aurait cru capable de faire ça et de le faire si bien. Elle continuait de tourner autour de la barre, puis elle s'accroupit, avant de remonter en mettant son fessier en avant. Le blond ferma brièvement les yeux. C'était trop.

Hermione continua ses figures et ralentit le rythme en même temps que la musique baissait de cadence. Elle était fière d'elle. Elle n'était pas tombée, ne s'était pas ridiculisée, Drago ne s'était pas moqué et il avait même l'air d'avoir vraiment apprécié.

Alors que le morceau se terminait, elle finit sur une dernière figure et s'arrêta, tête en bas et une jambe tendue devant elle. Puis elle descendit et regarda Drago, se sentant rougir légèrement. Elle repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et attendit qu'il parle, un peu gênée, mais il ne semblait pas en mesure de le faire.

Seuls ses yeux parlaient pour lui et à voir à quel point ils brillaient, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie que le spectacle se finisse.

.

Féline, elle grimpa sur le lit et avança vers lui à quatre patte, faisant voleter des plumes un peu partout. Elle arriva rapidement à son niveau et le fit gémir en effleurant accidentellement son érection.

Enfin, elle se pencha juste sur son oreille, et lui souffla :

« Joyeux anniversaire Drago. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il attrapa ses lèvres sauvagement, faisant glisser sa langue entre les siennes et ses mains se mirent à parcourir fiévreusement son corps. Cet ensemble de sous vêtement avait un effet aphrodisiaque particulièrement important.

Il avait tout oublié, son repas, ses gants de quidditch, son quad téléguidé. Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione et sa barre de strip tease, Hermione et ses sous vêtements rouges, Hermione et son corps voluptueux. Son Hermione venait de lui offrir le plus beau des cadeaux d'anniversaires jamais reçu et il comptait bien en profiter encore un peu plus longtemps…

* * *

(1) soyons clair, à part ti amo, grazie et deux ou trois gros mots, je ne parle pas UN MOT d'italien. Si il y a un problème dans la traduction, il faut vous en prendre à google trad xD

Voilàààààà, j'espère que vous avez aimé !

Donc, je continue ma petite histoire. Donc j'ai eu cette idée de d'OS qui a germé, j'ai commencé à l'écrire. J'ai commencé l'écriture en semaine et là, le week-end suivant, je regarde 66 minute, le magasine sur M6 là et là...qu'est ce qu'ils font. Un reportage sur le pole dance. Hermione aurait dû le regarder avec moi parce qu'on voyait bien que c'était pas vulgaire. Il y avait même une dame qui était assez âgée qui suivait le cours. C'était drôle.

Et quelques jours plus tard encore. Emma (Watson) qui venait de finir le tournage de The Bling Ring, a parlé de Nicki (le personnage qu'elle joue - c'est une fille un peu délurée) et parmi les choses que Nicki aime, qu'est ce qu'il y avait : le pole dancing ! Ahahahah, j'étais folle devant mon pc xD

Oh et puis que je parle d'Emma. Qui a vu le trailer de The Perks Of Being A wallflower ? *_* Il a l'air tellement bien. En même temps c'est l'écrivain qui le réalise donc il aurait fallu m'expliquer comment le bouquin pouvait ne pas être fidèle au livre (mais j'ai trop aimé ce trailer putain, y'a tout dedans (bon si vous n'avez pas lu le livre pour pourrez pas comprendre), le pick up de Sam, la machine à écrire, Sam qui se met debout dans la voiture pour passer dans le tunnel là, le rocky horror show, les match de foot, le prof d'anglais...et charlie à l'air parfait ! Si ce film ne sort pas en France je fais une grève de la fin. POINT BARRE TER.

Je crois que j'ai fini. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à vous dire : une review et vous aurez le droit de faire un show à Drago.

Bisous Bisous


End file.
